The present invention relates to a liquid applicator and, more particularly, to a disposable self-contained liquid applicator.
The liquid applicator of the invention is particularly well suited as an applicator for use in the medical field for applying an antiseptic solution. A prime consideration is to provide a disposable applicator which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and which has a metered amount of antiseptic solution self-contained in a sterile condition. It is important to ensure that the antiseptic solution does not become contaminated prior to usage, and that the container of the applicator be truly sealably closed.
It is also desirable to reduce the possibility of contamination of the application or cleansed surface by the operator when the applicator is being used. Additionally, it is desirable to prevent the soiling of the operator's hand with the solution which is to be applied when the applicator is activated.
In the prior art, while disposable self-contained liquid applicators have been developed, there have been few that have been developed that satisfactorily meet all the previously mentioned requirements, such as in the medical field, and which are additionally reliable and quickly and easily operated. In the prior art, applicators utilize an extraneous rupturing member for opening the liquid container, can be operated only with two hands, provide a less reliable rupturing of a sealing member or less accurate fluid flow path to the absorbent applicator material, or provide an inadequate absorbent applicator surface area or support of the absorbent applicator surface area.